1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communicating toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to a toy that communicates using infra-red signalling. It is already known for two dolls to "communicate" with each other using infra-red signalling to simulate a simple conversation. The doll user cannot easily interact with the communication in any significant or meaningful manner. This means the present talking or communication dolls are not particularly stimulating intellectually, or useful as an educational aid for example.